The Hulk vs Kazuhira Miller
by TK0
Summary: Kill Me.


The Hulk vs Kazuhira Miller

Kill me.

One day on Mother Base, while the boss was on a mission, Kazuhira Miller was grilling burgers for the boss's return. It was hot summer day on the Pacific, or the Atlantic, I don't remember which one, but it was like hot and stuff and it was clear skies and shit. As he flipped the patties one by one, the succulent scent was going through his nostrils, making him drop to his knee with pleasure. He was looking forward to the Boss's return so they could share their meat and buns. It was difficult for him to stand, what with his one leg, and his full body orgasm and such. As He stood, wobbling as he did, he felt a slight breeze down his back.

Slowly, he turned around to reveal the massive green beast, who had a murderous intent in his eyes. It was indeed the Hulk, from the multimillion dollar hit franchise created by Marvel Comics©. As the Hulk smashed his fist into the ground, creating a minor crater in the R+D Platform on Mother Base, Kaz did a super Hurricane kick backwards to dodge the attack. Immediately after, Kaz did a command grab using his crutch, and grappled the hulk over using his brute force, and then did an RKO slamming the hulk into the ground.

Understanding the massive power Kazuhira had, the Hulk began to run down the long strip of road connected to the command platform. As he was about halfway down the strip he looked to his left and there was Kaz in the military helicopter with a GROM- 11 rocket launcher aiming straight for him. He knew he had no other option. As Kaz Launched the rocket, the Hulk instantly jumped in the air and did a back flip landing on the rocket, then immediately jumped off of it landing on the helicopter. As the Hulk was beating the shit out of the helicopter, Miller took off his glasses gazing into the black hole that was about to suck them up.

The two were instantly transported to a King of Fighters tournament where Terry Bogard and Math teacher Mr. Brewster were having an ultimate duel. The two watched in amazement as the fighters were battling it out over a can of vanilla coke. As the two watched with arousal a blizzard came crashing in, covering the battlefield with pure white snow. Because of this, Mr. Brewster had to save the world from another fucking natural disaster, leaving his dispute with Terry Unsettled yet again.

As Terry took a sensu bean to regain his strength, he noticed Kaz and the Hulk staring in confusion. He asked them in a shouting voice, so they could hear him through the snow, "ARE YOU OK"? Being as how the story has been going, the two never say a word, for continuity purposes of course. Seeing as how the two never say a word, Terry exclaims to himself, " OKAY", and flies away in cloud of memes and unoriginal jokes.

Suddenly the two are transported to Compton, where Godzilla and his crew are hangin out and chillin. The crew notices the pair and immediately starts to ass fuck them. Their red rockets penetrated their ears, mouth, eyes and asses with the force of like eight 9/11s. As the monsters reach completion on their heads, the two quietly sob in the corner until the gang is ready for another round. This continues for the next 4 days. So it goes.

By the end of those four days the two have been fucked so hard they've been able to reach the metaphysical realm, a realm beyond good and evil; Truly ambivalent. The two wander around the bleak wasteland, totally oblivious of their rivalry from early. They both stumble around until they find the columbine high school. They both know what they must do.

As they run up the stairs to the education palace, David Bowey pushes them down the stairs along with Huey Emmerich, who was just trying to go to school. David Bowey then tells the boys," do it faggot, you don't have the balls", Mathew 17:20. It was true; the two did not have balls after their gang rape. But they were determined to get the job done.

As JFK's ghost hands Kaz and the Hulk 99 explosive devices and guns, they were all set, except for one thing. They needed to choose either the" infinite ammo" bandana, or the "Fatal Fury" hat. The Hulk chose the hat, while Kaz chose the bandana. With that they were all set for their epic quest to defeat columbine and achiev Maximum meter.

As they entered the school, they saw a familiar figure. It was Mr. Brewster and his henchman Eddie from "Silent Hill 2". They beat our hero's to the punch. Before running off Mr. Brewster, shouted you're a good person", and then disappeared. Eddie, still standing over the lifeless body of Yosuke and Kanji from "Persona 4" said," they were lookin at me funny, so I killed them". The Hulk then grabbed Eddie by his fucking head and started swinging him around breaking and distorting his neck. He finally threw him through the ceiling and into the sky where he was never seen from again.

Then Kaz for the first time spoke to the Hulk shouting, "THEY PLAYED US LIKE A DAMN FIDDLE". This rattled the Hulk and made him very anxious. JFK's ghost then came in and assessed the situation through his telepathic mind powers. He told the two, "nigguh I know how you feelin', but I gots a proposition fos' U. If I send U guys back in time ya hear, U can ass ass enate me and gets full meter. U ins." The two excitedly nod in favor of this. All three proceed to lick each other's assholes out before the plan is put into motion.

They then teleport to the grassy knoll and proceed to blast the shit out of JFK's motorcade and then save the game and their progress. To this day no one really knows how JFK died, but now the truth is out, wake up sheeple, FFVII is an allegory for all presidential assassinations. Plot holes don't exist if you don't see them. Bernie Sanders is a reptilian from the planet Uranus trying to colonize our planet for the eventual overthrow. 9/11 was an inside job created by Pixar who sent little girls from the future who traveled back in time to put propaganda in America, so that when 2013 happened everyone would go see frozen and have their own biased opinions about the movie and escalate the nazi/feminist movement of 2019. You never did the Kenosha Kid.

I am the eggman

They are the eggman

I am the walrus

Ku Ku Cachu.

終わり


End file.
